tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Barric Deepthorn
Barric Deepthorn is a man raised by dwarves. After reaching adulthood, he was sent to the outside world on a seemingly hopeless quest to find his adopted family a new, safer home. Biography Early Years Barric Deepthorn knew not where or to whom he was born, nor did he much care. For his whole life, the Deepthorn clan, and other assorted families in their small mountain keep, had been his own. It has been this way since they found him in the forest nearby amidst the ruins of an encampment of unknown origin and he was adopted by the Deepthorn head smith, Bernic Deepthorn. He was then raised the same as any dwarf...until he rapidly outstripped the children of the keep. As such, he was raised somewhat faster than the rest, getting to work with his brothers in the mine and smithery, as well as training in combat for the keep's defense, at the young age of sixteen rather than the customary thirty. From there, he learned many things about engineering, the forging of weapons, how to hold his own in a fight, and how to hold his ale and other such alcohol. He also learned that he was adopted somewhere in those years, but being raised by dwarves has a way of making you handle surprises well. Barric also grew, getting a muscular and powerful physique, a long beard that even another dwarf might envy, and a booming voice that was perfect for calling out above the din of mines, smitheries, and battle. However, while he made his father proud, the dwarven man was also saddened by his son. Barric was an adult at the age of twenty five, before most dwarves were even fully grown, and being a human he would be undoubtedly be outlived by his father. Thus, Bernic went before the patriarch of the Deepthorns and begged for him to find a way to send Barric out of the keep until he would die, since he could not bear to watch his son grow old before him. Thus the patriarch gave Barric a quest that he knew he could not complete. Either liberate the homeland of his people, or find them a new one where they might unite and become as mighty as they once were. Barric was allowed a simple set of armor that he had made, a large load of supplies for a long trip (or to settle a homestead), a donkey to help carry them, and an old map of the Heartlands before being sent upon his quest. He does not know why he was given his task, but he does know that he will do his best to accomplish it and give his people a home. Either that or die trying. Godslayer Era Barric entered Trinity Gask and asked for directions to the nearest tavern. Most people couldn't understand him because of his thick accent, however. A passersby, Brina Niamh, decided to help him, though, so the two began a conversation. They got along and got to know each other better while they talked and drank, and they decided to team up as they thought they might be able to help each other on their respective missions. However, Barric got quite drunk that night and eventually passed out, only to find out the following day that Brina had left on her quest without him. He gave up on her after a week of fruitless searching, confused by why she had decided to abandon him after their rowdy night at the tavern. Barric eventually resolved to leave Trinity Gask to continue his quest on his own. He travelled in the wilderness of Western Libaterra for one long week, getting lost in the process thanks to an outdated map of the outside world which his adopted dwarven family had given him. While trying to figure out what to do, he came across a trio of travellers--a scarred boy, an elven woman, and a nimble man--and decided to ask them for help and if they happened to have a more up to date map with them which he could use to check his bearings. Aliases and Nicknames ; Barric : What he's called. Appearance A large man, as in the buff kind of large. He has broad shoulders, a long and braided beard and short hair, with all of this being a dark brown. His eyes are hazel, and his skin is bronzed, and covered by a set of plain cloth clothes. The clothes are themselves somewhat covered by a chestguard He also carries a shield with him, an oaken on with the mark of Hephaestus painted upon it. And on top of that, he is often followed by a donkey on a lead, the both of them carrying large packs that have enough supplies to start a homestead should Barric want to. Personality and Traits Boisterous, Blunt, Clever, Friendly. Powers and Abilities He fights with a warhammer, crossbow, and with his tools (hatchet, shovel, pickaxe, etc.) if needed. Relationships Bernic Deepthorn Bernic took Barric in and raised him as his own. When it became apparent that he would outlast his son, he went before the patriarch of the Deepthorns and begged for him to find a way to send Barric out of the keep until he would die, since he could not bear to watch his son grow old before him. Brina Niamh Barric met Brina while looking for a tavern. He asked her for directions, and she gave him some. The two got along and planned to travel together for a time until Brina ditched Barric after a wild, drunken night together at a tavern. Although Barric was saddened by Brina leaving him, he brushed his thoughts aside and carried on his quest by himself. See also *Bernic Deepthorn *Brina Niamh Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age